captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dog Man (Book)
''Dog Man ''was a comic written by George Beard and illustrated by Harold Hutchins. Chapters #A Hero is Unleashed #Robo Chief #Book 'Em, Dog Man! #Weenie Wars: The Franks Awaken Plot Chapter 1 At the police station, Chief's new couch arrives and gets placed in his office. He wants to sit in it first, but he sees Officer Knight and Greg the Dog slouching in it. Angrily, he sends them outside, while a cat named Petey watches the two officers wander around sadly. He and his butler go downstairs, listing their strengths and weaknesses. Petey decides to place a bomb in the park and shouts for Knight and Greg to come and defuse it. Luckily, they hurry and open up the bomb. Unluckily, they cut the wrong wire and end up making the bomb explode. An ambulance was called and took them to a hospital, with the two in bandages. At the hospital, their doctor came in and announced that Greg's body was in too damaged to heal, as was his owner's head. But their nurse had the idea to stitch Greg's head onto his owner's body. After a successful operation (as well as Greg's tail also apparently being attached to the officer's body), what was Greg's head and tail attached to his owner's body and then Became Known as Dog Man. Everyone agrees that he is the world's greatest cop and the next day is interviewed by Chief to see if he can join the cops. Petey is watching him and goes downstairs to test out his giant vacuum cleaner, as dogs are afraid of them. He chases Dog Man around the city, until Petey says "...and the bag expands, so it can suck up almost anything!" When Dog Man heard "almost", he decided to race through the ocean and let the vacuum cleaner suck up all the water, until the bag explodes. Petey nearly drowns in the tidal wave, but Dog Man saves him, only to arrest him. The other officers celebrate his victory and throw him up into the air multiple times. Chapter 2 One day, when Chief was on the way to the police station, he had bird feces on his hat, being splashed by water and getting tripped over by Dog Man, simply because he wasn't watching where he was going. When Dog Man saw Chief, he jumped and pranced on him, which made Chief's day even worse. But his anger got even more filled when he saw his slippers mangled, urine on the floor and tissue debris. He summoned the officers, questioning who had done all the things in his office. Of course, everyone looks at Dog Man and gets in trouble. The mayor enters her office, which gives her bad news. Chief has become lazy and not taking care of crime, such as letting Petey escape and is also considered the most hated person, according to a poll. He either has to straighten up, or be replaced with a robot. Dog Man cheers up Chief, until he hears the mayor's conversation about an evil plan. Dog Man followed to a factory called Robo-Time Industries. The mayor asks a green man named Dr. Scum about the robot that Chief is being replaced with. She sends a package to Petey, which contains invisible spray. He applies the spray on his body, rendering him completely invisible. He calls for the guard, who believes that Petey has escaped. He opens the cell, allowing him to actually escape. He walks out of Cat Jail and then begins his schemes. The police soon find out and, as a result, is 'fired'. The robot enters his office and now can tell what they should do. Soon, Dr. Scum and his crew build a bunch of stores related to robbery, grand theft auto, and black market products. The robot orders the officers to stay away from the mayor's new stores or else they are fired. But, Petey was not happy with the changes and wanted the customers to think that the stores are haunted. So, he enters the stores and pulls down the customers' pants. Soon, everyone flees from them and no-one enters them anymore, thanks to Petey. The mayor then finds out that Petey is scaring the customers away and instructs the robot to destroy him. The job becomes hard, as Petey is invisible, but he draws his attention by shouting out. He enters the stores and calls for the robot. The robot shoots a missile, giving Petey the moment to run away from it, causing the store to be destroyed instead. He repeats this method until every store that Dr. Scum had made was gone. Petey then runs towards the corkscrew slide. The robot, frustrated, shoots a missile one final time. The missile follow the curvature in the slide and pops out the opposite end, shooting the robot in the head and obliterating it. Dr. Scum informs the mayor about the incident and drives to the police station, asking Dog Man to stop Petey. He ran around, sniffing him out. Dog Man attempts to bite him, but Petey just sprints away. Petey then teases Dog Man about the fact that he will never find him because he's never washing off the spray. Dog Man then got a good idea. He jumped in a nearby baby pool and shook his body to fling the water everywhere. The droplets landed on Petey and washed off the spray, allowing Dog Man to arrest him. Dog Man gets rewarded for arresting Petey again. The other officers asked Dog Man to give a speech, but due Dog Man's lack of speaking English, he decides to show a video of the mayor talking with Dr. Scum. The mayor is then arrested and taken to Mayor Jail. A week later, a new mayor arrives. The mayor decides to appoint a new chief. Dog Man snatches the cap out of his hands and gives it to Chief. Now Chief is receives his old job back, and everything turns out normal. Chapter 3 Note: This chapter is about an older comic that George and Harold made. It does not relate to the present events in Dog Man. Petey sits in his cell sad, contemplating how Dog Man always gets the best of him. So Petey escapes to find out how Dog Man is smart enough to capture him. He sneaked to his house, to find Dog Man reading a book. Petey grabbed his smartometer to check, reading 'Smart'. Petey now comes up with a plan to make people stupid. A week later, Petey has finished his invention: Word-B-Gone 2000™. He tested it on a book, and it erased all the words in it. So Petey tested it out more on stop signs, bookstores, schools and libraries. Soon, Petey attached his invention to an airplane and erased all the words in every book in the world. Soon, everyone didn't read and, just like Petey predicted, they became stupid. Two weeks later, according to the smartometer, the world became 'Supa Dumb'. Petey wanted to see how stupid they became, so he went to the car lot. He demanded for a car, while the manager was talking about his cat and his mother. So Petey took a car, waving goodbye to the manager. The same thing happened at the bank, he got 'free' money and a 'free' flat-screen television. Meanwhile, the police were doing stupid things. A police officer, carrying feces, ran to the Chief to inform him about a person pooing in his office. Chief calls up Dog Man about solving the 'terrible crime'. He questioned a chair, lie-detected a container of urine and worked with a sketch artist, who drew a bare bottom. Dog Man even went on a stakeout, by that he went and ate some steak. Petey was having trouble too, as all the T.V. shows were stupid. His car was ruined thanks to his mechanics literally filling up the car with petroleum. He even couldn't live well in his lab, as his butler was stupid. When Petey told him to take out the trash, the butler took it out on a date. Petey really disliked having to be the only smart person. Petey wanted to get some donuts, but the cashier kept messing up his order. She kept saying that they sold them by the dozen, even though Petey asked for twelve. Then she said that they only sell them by sixteen. She understood, but said to the baker "sixteen bagels". Petey told her straight, but she just asked him if he wanted mustard for his bagels. Petey told her again, but this time got a lecture, followed by his bagels. When Petey exited the donut store, he saw a homeless person who was starving. Petey offered him his bagels, but was rejected since the man disliked bagels. Petey read his books back at his lab, which were the only informative books left on Earth. The world got even stupider. 2 weeks later, Petey had become a slob. His toenails were long, his room was messy and became unhygienic. While Dog Man was still solving the case, arresting an apple tree. Suddenly, Dog Man smelled the mess in Petey's lab. He found the books and read all of them, gaining more knowledge. He then passed then out to the school. Petey came back, only to find a trail of books leading to the school. The bell rang to signal recess for the children. They came pouring out, bumping into Petey, causing him to drop his books. After the effort to try and collect books scattered near the playground furniture, Petey was arrested and all the books on Earth get zapped back to normal. Soon after, they finally found out he pooed in Chief's office. After seeing Dog Man in the security footage, Chief chased Dog Man around the police station. Chapter 4 The chapter starts in Cat Jail, where the guard is passing out mail to the cats. Petey gets a package from "Mad Scientists-R-Us" with a can of living spray inside. (Warning: Contents under pressure. Keep away from flames and stuff.) When it's lunch time, Petey decides to use the spray on his hot dog, causing the hot dog to grow arms and legs and a face, bringing him to life. Petey makes it bring the keys to his jail cell, setting him free. The hot dog suggests to Petey if they can be friends, followed by him making fun of him for wanting to be friends. The hotdog finds the living spray can on the floor, and starts to laugh a sinister way. Meanwhile, Chief returns to the police station, only to get jumped on and licked by Dog Man. Chief gets angry at him, and goes to his couch, finding a warm spot next to some drool and dog hairs. Chief blames Dog Man for it. Suddenly, Dog Man's ears heard a noise, leading him outside. Petey, holding a dog whistle and a megaphone, rounds up all the dogs in town including Dog Man himself. He brings them all to a cage with a spiky roof. In the cat jail, the hot dog thinks of how he can revenge on Petey. He goes into the kitchen, only to find a lot of hot dogs, bringing them all to life with the Living Spray. They follow their leader outside, to start an apo- WE INTERRUPT THIS COMIC WITH BREAKING NEWS! Sarah Hatoff, the news reporter, is at the place where Petey rounded up the dogs. Petey pushes a button, causing the spiky roof to come down. Sarah says that Dog Man will save them, only to be informed that Dog Man is IN the cage as well. Chief, watching the news from his computer starts crying , with the other cops trying to cheer him up. The hot dogs were still trying to start an apocalypse, except that the humans find them cute. The leader decides that he needs some more strength, only to find Philly, a giant cheesesteak restaurant mascot. The hot dog sprays living spray on it, giving him life. Philly and the hotdogs burst into the news, only to be called cute ANOTHER time by Sarah. The hotdog, now mad asks about what he needs to do to get respect. "Do I have to destroy everything?" When Dog Man heard that, he got an idea. He pulls out a bone and throws it at Philly. He keeps throwing bones, with the hotdog warning him. When the last bone hits Philly, the hotdog sees that the bones are coming from the cage, ordering Philly to destroy the cage, setting all of the dogs free. Except for one. Philly lifts up Dog Man into the air. The hot dog talks with him about revenge, only to get munched on by Dog Man, also making the living spray can drop near the campfires the hot dogs made. Petey tries to get it only making the can get even more near to the fire. Then,.... KA-BOOM! The can explode, making Philly explode, ALSO making Petey and Dog Man fly into different direction The remaining hotdogs find themselves surrounded by dogs, later found inside the dog's stomach. Petey lands back in the cat jail, right on time for supper. He ends up getting a hot dog, making him explode into tears. Dog Man crashes into the police station, right on to Chief's couch. Chief goes to Dog Man, finding him safe and sound. ' "HOORAY FOR DOG MAN!"' Gallery Dog.jpeg Dog man 1.jpg Dog Man on Dog Man Book Cover.jpg Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Treehouse Comix, Inc.